1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a down hole tool for installing a casing or liner in a well bore.
2. Related Art
U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0169943 (“Vestavik”) discloses a method for setting a casing in a borehole using a running tool including a drilling tool, an expandable casing, an expansion tool, and a packer arranged to seal against the wall of the borehole.